


A Bed Of Flowers

by Aspou



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspou/pseuds/Aspou
Summary: Sansa was taken by the fair folk as a child. Now years later after she has returned to her normal life, she feels the past calling back to her.





	1. Deeply Lost in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have a general plan of how this story will develop, but I'm open to your ideas and would love to read how you would like the story to continue. 
> 
> If you like listening to music while you're reading let me recommend you some songs:  
> Flower Face - Angela  
> Charlotte Savary - Oh Rose

  
_This is a fairytale. That is all it is. That is all anything worthwhile is._  
_Mabel, Episode 18: Unusual_ Hungers  
_written by Mabel Martin_

 

It was a chilly night when Sansa stepped out of her ballet lessons. She bid goodnight to the rest of the girls and made her way to the train station. The sky was clear that night and yet it seemed too dark, Sansa noticed the moon was hanging a little bit lower than usual for this time of the night but pushed back her worries. She didn’t know why she was feeling so uneasy but it only got worse now that she was alone. She was feeling chills all day and was standing on edge since she woke up, she nearly snapped at her poor friend Jayne when she had unexpectedly touched her back. A bad dream mayhaps had visited her last night and now it has clouded her mind. Anyhow, she made a remark to apologize to Jayne, and maybe spend the next day together, it would be nice for both of them to spend some time together. Since they started college, it looks like they have grown apart. It doesn't make things better now that Jayne has found a boyfriend, and it sure doesn’t make it better that said boyfriend seems to always have an uneasy smile on his face.

 

The train was almost empty, but nothing unusual for the time. The lights shut out for a minute when the train passed through a small tunnel and Sansa found herself holding her breath. _Calm down, Calm down, Calm down._ It only got worse when she realized the lights were flickering. Honestly, it wasn’t unusual for Sansa to panic, but she would have usually reasoned with herself by that time. But she could feel it. Standing there, she could feel there was something different this time. Chills touching her spine like feathery touches from cold, cold hands. Thankfully it wasn’t long till she got off at her stop, nearly running home, and paying no attention to any flickering and dim lights, and even more so she made sure to not look at any passer-by in the eyes.

 

That night she dreamed of golden crowns, gold curls, green eyes, and malicious smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes. English is not my native Language.  
> I know this chapter is too small, but I don't know how to write an intro, don't sue me!  
> By the way, has anyone watched the Labyrinth (1986)?  
> I hope you enjoy it. Share your thoughts!


	2. Unusual Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the darkness needs love. And who would pray for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Someone has to leave first. This is a very old story.  
> There is no other version of this story."  
> Richard Siken, excerpt of The Worm King’s Lullaby

When Sansa woke up she wasn’t in her bed, she found herself lying on the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. The phone rang and she looked up to the corded phone on the wall. when she picked up the receiver she heard Jayne on the other side.  
“I am sorry I can’t today, maybe next time,” Jayne said distastefully like she didn't want to talk to Sansa at all but they ended the call promising to reschedule for another day.  
Sansa tiptoed her way off the Kitchen, only then realizing it was quite early in the morning, the sky was still a dark gray not yet fully lighted from the sun. She barely concealed a surprised squeal when the phone rang again. When she answered the sound suddenly went dead and there was no dial tone. She wasn't surprised when she noticed the phone had been unplugged. 

\--

The sky was cloudy for a spring day but Sansa didn’t mind, if anything she loved the icy weather and grey sky. She dressed up and made her way to the nearest park to enjoy a new book and maybe feed the ducks. Sansa had recently moved to the city that her University was in, she didn’t know many people there and truly she felt a little bit lonely lately. She wondered if maybe she should get a pet. She soon decided against it, she is always gone for long hours, with her classes and her dance lessons. 

Sansa was feeding the ducks by the lake when she noticed him. A dark-haired man dressed in all black staring at her. He was standing under a blackthorn tree, his body tense standing like a soldier ready to march. If she didn’t know any better she would have thought he was a ghost. What she knew though was that he could not possibly be a good omen, yet she didn’t feel the taste of rotten fruits nor the usual chills she gets whenever she is close to the Unseelie. No malicious intent was coming from him, but Sansa knew better than to trust in any of them. She once had made the mistake to trust in their pretty words and knew now how they could hide their intentions behind smiles and courtesies. 

She made sure to not look at him in the eyes and continued her way like she hadn’t seen him. Maybe he hadn’t noticed her and she would be able to enjoy her day as she planned. But that turned out only wishful thinking when she started hearing wolf-like growls behind her and steps following her, she did not make the mistake to look behind her, but she knew whatever was following her could catch her at any minute now. 

She stopped abruptly when she noticed him standing two steps away. She thought she saw his eyes were red before they changed into a dark grey almost black. Dark curly locks falling on his pale forehead. He was handsome she thought. Every one of them is beautiful, they have a charm that no matter how much Sansa tried when she was a child she could never match. 

“No need to run,” he said, “I mean no harm,” his words were polished with false politeness that Sansa knew a little bit too well. Bile rose up in her throat when memories from a long time ago came into her mind. 

“What do you want?” Her voice didn't sound like her, almost didn’t sound human to her.  
“It’s not every day that I find a human that can see me,” he replied. Sansa wanted to laugh, ”You came here to chat with me?” and just like that, he was gone. She wanted to leave from there as soon as possible. It has been a long time since she had any paranormal encounter, anyway it’s not like she will ever get used to them. 

As Sansa walked her way to the train station she started seeing glimpses here and there of a big wolf white as snow, with red eyes, and she knew instantly that whatever that was it didn’t belong to the human world, for an instant not even one person had noticed it beside her and it was quite a big sight to her eyes. She didn't know why she didn’t feel the chills, she ought to be afraid but somehow she wasn’t. He followed her up through the train station and wasn’t surprised when he disappeared when she took the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Unseelie Court consists of the darkly-inclined fairies. Most Unseelies can become fond of a particular human if they are viewed as respectful, and would choose to make them something of a pet. 
> 
> I haven't chosen what fae court Jon is yet. But I don't think I will put him with the Unseelie. Does anyone have any ideas that would fit with Jon's character?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it. Share your thoughts!


End file.
